1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact cameras. More particularly, this invention relates to a simplified preloaded compact camera having an automatic film advance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The idea of "preloaded" cameras is not new. In fact, some early box cameras developed in the late 1800's were preloaded with a 100 shot roll of film. For developing, the user returned the camera, film and all, to the factory. The manufacturer then processed the film and returned the pictures and the camera reloaded with a new roll of film to the customer. The reason for this was that the technology at that time was not developd to an extent which would permit the camera user to remove the film himself and send it in for processing.
Recently, the idea of using a preloaded camera and sending the camera and film to the manufacturer for processing has been suggested not because of technical limitations, but rather as a matter of convenience. Rather than having to purchase the camera and film separately, a photographer simply would buy a camera which is preloaded with film, take his pictures, and then send the entire camera back to the factory for processing. The film is developed and the photographer is sent his pictures. The camera is reloaded at the factory and recycled into the marketplace. In effect, the photographer is merely "renting" the camera and is buying film and processing. The need for an initial investment in a camera is therefore eliminated. Such a system is especially convenient for a person who already owns a camera but does not have it with him at some particular time when he wants to take pictures. Rather than having to decide between buying another camera (even if relatively inexpensive), one would simply purchase a preloaded camera, thus enabling him to take a roll of pictures without purchasing a separate camera. Since the preloaded camera is recycled by the manufacturer, the photographer pays only for film and developing.
Up until now however, cameras of the above type have not been successful for a number of reasons, including their complexity and resultant high initial cost of manufacture. One way of achieving simplicity of construction is to provide the camera with manual film advance. However, it is much more desirable that the film be advanced automatically after each picture is taken, thus preventing the possibility of double exposures and simplifying operation. One preloaded camera incorporating an automatic film advance is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,414 issued to P. Good on Aug. 22, 1972. Although this camera meets the basic requirements of the returnable camera discussed above, it is relatively complex and thus expensive to manufacture. Since a recyclable camera does not have an unlimited lifetime and since not all of the cameras will be returned to the factory (due to loss, destruction, etc.), it is critical that the initial cost of the manufacture of the camera be as low as possible in order to minimize losses caused by the nonrecycling of cameras.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a preloaded compact camera having an automatic film advance mechanism which may be economically manufactured.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a camera which is both light enough in weight and sturdy enough in construction so as to permit it to be inexpensively and safely sent through the mails.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mailing container or system from which the camera need not be removed in order to take pictures.